Descuido
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. ¿Cuántas consecuencias puede haber tras un descuido? Demasiadas cuando eres incapaz de corregir el error. Ahora, con un bebé en camino, Mikasa intenta redirmirse a su manera; aunque no sea la mejor ni este bien intencionada. Idea fugaz, Rivamika con una Mikasa un tanto más radical.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes xD.

Este one!shot está situado en un AU con recuerdos del universo de los titanes. Rivamika.

 **Una idea fugaz que me surgió de noche y me martillaba. No descanse hasta escribirla. Si bien tiene una historia sin mucho sentido, a mi me ha encantado y casi hecho llorar.**

* * *

.

 **Descuido**

Era invierno y el frío calaba en los huesos. Apretujada debajo de un ligero abrigo, una mujer embarazada caminaba apresurada por la avenida desolada. Un auto se pasó de largo la luz roja, casi atropellándola.

—¡Ve por donde vas, idiota! —gritó enfurecida. Intentó acomodar el prominente vientre bajo la delgada tela nuevamente y reanudó el paso.

Eran más de cinco meses que no sabía nada de él y tampoco era que le importara. Descubrió el embarazo demasiado tarde para poder abordarlo y ahora tenía que lidiar con una responsabilidad que no quería. Cansada, soltó un suspiro, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros; apenas le quedaban dos.

 _"Maldición"_

Se colocó uno entre los labios y devolvió la caja a la bolsa, buscó el encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo. Dejó que el humo inundara sus pulmones para después dejarlo ir, como alguna vez lo hizo con él. Continuó su camino, aferrándose al abrigo.

Llevaba cerca de una hora caminando, no soportaba los pies y estaba hambrienta. El golpeteo en el vientre volvió; descubrió que al bebé dentro de ella le disgustaba que fumara, pues siempre que lo hacía, le daba insistentes patadas hasta que terminara el cigarro o lo apagara.

 _"Eres incluso peor que tu padre"_ renegó cuando le dio la última calada y apagó el cigarrillo.

Se encontró de pie frente a las oficinas donde él trabajaba. Sabía que había regresado a la ciudad días atrás. Ni siquiera la buscó y eso la enfureció en un principio, ahora, sólo quería deshacerse de su carga y olvidarse de todo.

Medito sus opciones, podría entrar, gritarle sobre su descuido y su paternidad; le gustó la idea, él siendo un adorador del orden comenzaría a consumirse lentamente por el caos frente a sus ojos. Decidió que lo mejor era esperarlo afuera, no tenía ganas de soportar miradas despectivas ni comentarios mal intencionados. Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada, viendo directamente la puerta y esperando a que saliera.

Se preguntó cómo es que terminó así. Tres años atrás era una simple universitaria con deudas; ahora era una embarazada desempleada. Miró con desdén a las mujeres que salían y la veían despectivamente; como si fuera un estorbo y una desgraciada.

 _"Si me conocieran, sabrían cuánta verdad hay en sus prejuicios... "_

El viento sopló y la mujer tembló de frío.

Ahora no sabía a quién maldecir; si al hombre que la dejó por otra, al empresario imbécil que la embarazo o al bastardo que se provecho de su vulnerabilidad para prostituirla. El repiqueo de tacones y la puerta siendo abierta la devolvió a la realidad.

—Señor Ackerman, la cita con los inversionistas de Mare es dentro de una hora. Zeke Jaeger espera encontrarse con usted mañana por la tarde. —Mikasa dejó de prestarle atención a la tintineando voz de la mujer que perseguía al enano mal agradecido. Lo vio detenerse de golpe, asustando a la mujer rubia—. ¿Señor? —Levi se giró lentamente y sus ojos chocaron por primera vez luego de meses. Azul eléctrico y gris tormenta.

—¿Mikasa? —cuestionó volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta la mujer sentada. Ella lo miró con indiferencia; ya no sentía las llamas de la pasión ni esa atracción irremediable que los caracterizaba. Había cubierto intencionalmente el prominente vientre con su bolso, así, a los ojos de Levi, Mikasa sólo parecía una mujer desahuciada más—. ¿Qué haces en esas ropas? —alegó quitándose el saco cubriéndola con él. Extrañamente le agradó que el gesto fuera de protección hacia ella y no por estar embarazada—. Vamos, arriba —insistió ofreciéndole una mano.

Y supo que el secreto sería revelado y una tormenta eléctrica se desataría.

—Tenemos que hablar —comentó quitándose la bolsa para ponerse de pie. El jadeo de asombro de la mujer rubia no pasó desapercibido; Levi boqueo por unos instantes antes de regresar a su expresión neutra. Tiró de la mano de Mikasa para llevarla en dirección de su auto.

—Reprograma todas las citas de hoy —avisó a su asistente—. Me tomaré el resto del día libre. —Abrió la puerta y prácticamente empujó a Mikasa dentro del auto.

—Podrías ser más cuidadoso con la madre de tu bebé —pidió burlonamente, cabreando más a Levi.

—Cierra la puta boca por ahora —advirtió cerrando la puerta de golpe—. Más te vale darme una muy buena y creíble explicación.

—Pero, señor. —La rubia intentó inútilmente atraer la atención de su jefe, desistiendo al ver su expresión férrea—. Lo veré mañana —se despidió regresando a la oficina. Levi entró al auto.

—Ponte el maldito cinturón de seguridad —espetó antes de arrancar.

—Te gustaba más cuando me ponía en cuatro. —Se mantuvo quieta expectante de su reacción.

—¡Que lo hagas, joder! —Sonriente, Mikasa obedeció—. Suficiente tengo con verte en esas fachas estando embarazada y con este frio para también preocuparme de que pierdas al bebé en un accidente automovilístico.

Le gustaba molestarle, lo admitía. La forma en que su mandíbula se tensaba y una silenciosa ira ardía en sus ojos fueron fundamentales para que terminaran compartiendo cama.

Cuando lo conoció, tres años atrás, se vio reflejada en él por la determinación y esa ambición que demostraba tanto en el ámbito laborar como personal.

Eran tan parecidos con esa actitud fría y controladora; esa lucha por el poder tan inminente donde ninguno quería ceder.

—El invierno te sienta bien —comentó Mikasa cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

—Cierra la boca por ahora —ordenó sin desviar la mirada del frente. Ella sonrió con suficiencia; colocó la mano izquierda en la pierna de él y lentamente la subió. Sintió la repentina presión de otra mano sobre la tuya—. Seis meses; te fuiste por seis jodidos y ahora vuelves embarazada.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —contó cuando la soltó. El golpeteo dentro de su vientre regreso, llevo la mano al lugar donde sentía las constantes patadas—. Sigue hablando —le pidió a Levi con curiosidad.

—Claro que voy a hablar y te vas a mantener callada hasta que termine —espetó poniendo en movimiento el automóvil otra vez—. ¡Te busque un mes por toda la ciudad! Desapareciste sin —

Mikasa tomó la mano que Levi tenía en la palanca de cambios y la colocó sobre su vientre, esperando que sintiera los movimientos.

—Le gusta tu voz —comentó sorprendida. Los rasgos de Levi se suavizaron al mover la mano por el vientre y una fugaz sonrisa surco sus labios al sentir las constantes patadas del bebé—. Es la primera vez que sigue moviéndose aun cuando siente la mano de otra persona.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Preguntó sin mover la mano del vientre—. Una mañana desperté solo y sin saber de ti. Escapaste de la cama y te alejaste. Te busque por meses. Ni siquiera una nota.

Mikasa recargo la cabeza en el asiento y desvío la mirada. Levi tenía razón, pero también se equivocaba.

—¿Dónde vamos? —evadió.

—A mi departamento —contestó frustrado luego de retirar la mano del vientre para poder maniobrar adecuadamente.

Mikasa era un caso perdido en su vida. Al conocerla llegó a pensar en la pareja tan emblemática que podrían llegar a ser; con personalidad tan similares que en lugar de chocar se complementaban.

Sin embargo, todo se vio opacado por las circunstancias. Incluso se preguntó la razón para terminar así; tenían todo para un futuro excepcional.

—Tengo hambre —musitó la mujer, atrayendo su atención. Levi la miró unos segundos para darse cuenta que no se alimentaba correctamente.

 _¿Dónde habrá quedado la Mikasa responsable y centrada de la que se enamoró? En cambio, ahora veía a una mujer indiferente, irritante e irresponsable._

—Te cocinaré —ofreció. Una sonora carcajada inundo el ambiente. No era la dulce y sincera risa que le regalaba; al contrario, el sonido le pareció falso e hipócrita.

—Si me quieres muerta, chocar sería menos doloroso y más rápido.

Era posible que Levi fuera excepcional en todo lo que se propusiera, en casi todo, mejor dicho, porque para en el arte culinario era un desastre. Sobrevivía a base de desayunos en la oficina o yendo a comer con los inversionistas. En casos extremos, pedía comida rápida o visitaba a sus hermanos.

—Déjate de bromas —advirtió. Sabía que si se dejaba envolver por ella, terminaría estacionando el auto en una calle desolada y haciendo el amor otra vez en la parte de atrás. Dudó un poco de su pensamiento, no creía poder maniobrar como en antaño por el embarazo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —cuestionó mirándole el vientre.

—Ocho meses —respondió buscando en su bolso el último cigarrillo que le quedaba.

—¿Lo sabías cuando te fuiste? —La voz de Levi se encontraba impregnada de dolor y decepción.

—Me enteré cuando tenía cuatro meses —contestó sacando el cigarrillo y el encendedor—. Demasiado tarde para abortar y para encontrarte. —Colocó el cigarro entre sus labios y lo encendió.

El auto se detuvo de golpe, de no llevar el cinturón, probablemente estaría en bastantes problemas... más de los que ya tenía. Segundos después sintió como le quitaban de la boca el cigarrillo.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca, mujer?! —Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la cual Levi cambiaba de estado de ánimo ante sus acciones—. ¡Estás embarazada! ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre fumar? —Lo vio lanzar su precioso cigarro por la ventana.

—¡Era el último que me quedaba! —recriminó.

—Déjame ver tus brazos. —Mikasa se asustó ante insistencia de Levi. Luchó contra él para que no viera...—. ¡Iremos a un maldito hospital ahora mismo! —decretó poniendo en marcha el auto luego de ver los pinchazos cicatrizados y las marcas que cruzaban sus brazos.

—Demasiado tarde para abortar —murmuró para sí misma, bajándose la manga del abrigo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se drogó y que intentó inútilmente quitarse la vida después de abandonarlo. El dolor la acosaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos y con horror presenciaba una y otra vez la muerte de cada ser amado.

Con el tiempo resultó que el vendedor de drogar al que le compraba tenía _moral y respeto por la vida_ porque dejo de venderle cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, advirtiéndoles a los demás proveedores que si le daban un solo gramo, se las verían con él.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido, Misa?

Ese maldito apodo, como lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Pensó en la pregunta de Levi; ni siquiera ella sabía cuándo había perdido esa avidez por la vida. Hace mucho tiempo, se perdió en un bosque dentro de ella sin encontrar ningún faro o señalamiento de la salida. Dejó la universidad, a su familia y amigos. Se internó en un viaje sin fin ni retorno.

En realidad, sí sabía cuándo había sucedido.

 _"Todo por esas malditas pesadillas que no le daban tregua"._ Antes de conocerlo, era más fácil lidiar con ellas; sabía que Eren y Armin morirían por el cáncer, así que su muerte y soledad eran inminentes, sin embargo, al conocerlo, los sueños se fueron por un tiempo, dejándola tranquilar y hacer su vida. Aunque no por mucho, pues volvieron con tanta fuerza que la rompieron de tantas formas.

—Te quedarás con ella —aseguró con la mirada perdida en la ventana. El auto se volvió a detener de golpe.

—¿Es una niña? —La ilusión en su voz le dio arcadas a Mikasa cuando vio la expresión tan transparente del _tempano de hielo_ que era Levi. Asintió lentamente contemplando la transformación en su rostro por un miedo atroz. Sólo alcanzó a ver las luces del camión que acercaba a ellos antes de perder la conciencia.

.

Gritos, cristales rotos, sangre, miedo y desesperación inundaron el ambiente.

Levi abrió los ojos encontrándose con la peor imagen; Mikasa yacía inconsciente, _inconsciente¸_ se repitió varias veces intentando descartar una muerte inminente, entre las piernas le escurría sangre que empapó sus pantalones.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó. La garganta le raspaba y su vista se tiñó de rojo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, buscando el lugar de donde salía la sangre—. ¡Aquí hay una mujer embarazada! —Insistió desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales.

—¡Continué hablando! —escuchó que pidieron. Levi intentó moverse, descubriendo que su pierna se encontraba prensada. Mikasa era la que peor se encontraba al recibir directamente el golpe a la hora del accidente. Levi continuó pidiendo ayuda.

—Vamos, Mikasa, despierta —suplicó tomando su mano. Con horror descubrió que se encontraba helada. _Es por el frío_ , se obligó a pensar—. No me puedes dejar otra vez.

.

La sala de emergencias del hospital de Trost era un caos.

Camillas con heridos pasaban de un lado hacia otro. Una carambola sucedió en plena hora pico en el centro de la ciudad. Se escuchaban lamentos, gritos de auxilio y ordenes por todo el lugar.

—¡Abran paso! —ordenó la doctora que lideraba la escuadría que transportaba a una mujer embarazada—. ¡Preparen quirófano! —pidió adentrándose en el hospital.

Nadie conocía la identidad de la mujer embarazada. Según el informe de bomberos, la encontraron en el mismo automóvil que el prestigiado empresario, Levi Ackerman, sin embargo, desconocían su relación.

—¿Qué saben de ella? —cuestionó la doctora de cabello platinado mientras hacían una rápida revisión.

—Mujer de veintitantos años, embarazo de aproximadamente ocho meses, desnutrición leve. Posible drogadicta.

—¿Parientes?

—La encontraron con otro paciente que se encuentra en urgencias, todavía no ha recobrado el sentido.

—Vamos a intentar salvarlos a los dos.

.

Largas horas pasaron en cirugía. Hemorragias, complicaciones y un paro cardiaco fue lo acontecido en el quirófano.

—Necesitamos priorizar. ¿Seguimos sin información de parientes? —cuestionó la cirujana obteniendo una respuesta negativa. Tomó unos segundos para delinear el rostro de la mujer sobre la camilla; tenía que tomar una decisión que no le concernía y decidir sobre la vida de la madre y el bebé—. Bisturí —pidió. Rogó al cielo haber elegido correctamente.

.

 _El invierno era atroz, como en antaño. La mujer se reprochó por no usar abrigo con la temperatura tan baja._

 _—_ _Tu terquedad te matará algún día —le advirtió su prometido, colocando sobre ella su saco._

 _—_ _Por eso te tengo para cuidarme. —Sonrió refugiándose en el abrigo. Sintió la calidez de él a través de la tela._

 _—_ _Andando, que es tarde —insistió el hombre._

 _—_ _¿Le has preguntado que habría sucedido si no te hubieras despertado esa noche? —Años atrás, Mikasa había descubierto una verdad atemorizante: muerte, destrucción, pérdida y dolor era su pan de cada día. Temía incluso cerrar los ojos para evitar la inminencia de las muertes de las personas cercanas a ella._

 _—_ _Probablemente no tendría a la maravillosa familia de la cual disfruto ahora —respondió abriéndole la puerta—. Apresúrate que vamos tarde la cena de navidad._

 _Mikasa miró a Levi una vez más, detallando sus rasgos. Una noche decidió escapar de sus brazos para evitar el dolor de verlo partir nuevamente. Él, sabiamente había sentido sus intenciones, atrapándola en sus brazos y compartiendo su miedo. Al poco tiempo Mikasa descubrió su embarazo; al contrario de sus creencias, Levi se mantuvo fiel y la adoró más._

 _Ahora, tres años después de aquello; se daba cuenta de que no cambiaría sus decisiones ni las de Levi. Sí, había perdido a Eren y Armin por el cáncer y a sus padres en un incendio y seguía preocupándose por la vida de su pequeña y de su futuro marido, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que Levi se mantendría con ella sin importar el qué; ni siquiera los amargos recuerdos o la sensación de incertidumbre por las noches podrían menguar su amor._

.

En los cuneros se reproducía una suave melodía, incluso melancólica para algunos, pero extrañamente relajante para los bebés.

 _"Quiero ir donde estás,_

 _deseo correr ahora hacia ti_

 _En esta oscuridad, no puedo verte,_

 _aunque tengo miedo, estaré bien"_.

En el cunero más cercano a la puerta y los cristales, una recién nacida se removía. Un enfermero detuvo su paso al verla de reojo, le prestó más atención por unos instantes; parecía que se movía al ritmo de la voz.

—¡Eh, Jean! Te estaba buscando —saludó otra enfermera al ver a su compañero de pie en medio del pasillo—. ¿Jean? —lo llamó otra vez mientras se acercaba más a él—. ¿Qué tanto miras?

—¿Recuerdas que una vez mencionaste que el Sargento Levi mantenía una relación con Mikasa? —Sasha frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Pocas veces mencionaban en lugares públicos las memorias que obtuvieron tras el accidente donde casi mueren.

—No sé de qué hablas —intentó por todos los medios hacerse la desentendida. Prefería creer que aquellas imágenes dentro de su cabeza eran falsas, que sólo eran producto de su insana imaginación.

—He visto al Sargento de camino aquí —contó sin despegar la mirada de la bebé despierta—. Según tengo entendido, él fue de los primeros en morir debido al impacto de su auto durante la carambola. También he oído que fue el quien inició el accidente. —Jean colocó su mano sobre el cristal. Extrañamente, sentía que ella estaba ahí, cuidando de su bebé—. Llegó una mujer embarazada a urgencias proveniente del mismo accidente, no sabía a quién salvar, dado que no existía documentación sobre ella y se descubrió que era una drogadicta, se dio prioridad al bebé.

—No estás insinuando que ella podría ser...

—Hace meses creía verla —confesó con impotencia—. Comprando drogas y fumando en un barrio de escasos recursos. La última vez que había sabido de ella, era una imponente becaria; no podía creer que fueran la misma persona.

—Jean, sé lo que sentías por ella, pero...

—Vi su cuerpo sin vida —contó con voz rota—. Vi su mano caerse de la camilla donde la transportaba debajo de una sábana blanca. Pedí que se detuvieran para descartar la idea de ver su cuerpo sin vida otra vez.

—Nosotros no podemos hacer nada —insistió Sasha, al ver las gruesas lágrimas que corrían de los ojos de su compañero. No había sido suficiente ver la muerte de sus camaradas, que aún en esta vida seguían viéndolos morir como sucedió con Eren y Armin por el cáncer, con el comandante Smith por un asalto y ahora...

Sasha entendía los sentimientos de impotencia de Jean; ella los vivió cuando Connie murió desangrado en el quirófano.

—Tenemos que adoptarla. Somos lo único que ella tiene. —El nudo en la garganta de Sasha se extendió. Se acercó a Jean, abrazándolo y compartiendo la vista de la recién nacida huérfana.

— _Nadia_ —murmuró Sasha recordando las últimas palabras de Eren antes de morir. Al lado de la cama de Armin, sosteniendo su mano, todavía creía que había algo más, razones para luchar, creer y continuar.

 _—_ _Cuando la pierdes, te quedas sin nada. Es lo único a lo que puedes aferrarte en esta vida sin sentido y llena de dolor._

—Esperanza.

La fuerza del abrazo creció; ya no habría más promesas vacías. Incluso ellos que vivían la muerte día a día, descubrieron que era inevitable; aunque no menos dolorosa.

Detrás de la cuna, un hombre y una mujer le cantaban suavemente a la recién nacida.

 _—_ _Al menos en esta vida hicimos algo bien. —Mikasa sonrió, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Levi._

 _—_ _En ka próxima cuidaremos de ella nosotros mismos —prometió despidiéndose del bebé._

Concordaba con sus futuros padres adoptivos. Ella era la _esperanza_ de sus vidas.

 _"Aunque sólo seas una pequeña,_

 _pequeña estrella en el cielo._

 _Te quiero demasiado y con eso puedo ser fuerte_

 _Susurre suavemente un deseo a una estrella fugaz,_

 _pero no lloraré,_

 _porque estoy segura que mi deseo alcanzará el hermoso cielo."_

* * *

.

La letra de la canción pertenece a Planetarium de Ai Otsuka. Sobre el final; con ambos muertos fue porque pensé en una serie de posibilidades que no me convencían de todo. La parte cursiva más larga se trata de un WI? (¿Qué hubiera pasado sí...?) de Levi deteniendo a Mikasa en medio de la noche. Respondiendo posibles preguntas; Mikasa cambió tan radicalmente porque era perseguida por recuerdos de vidas pasadas donde veía morir a sus seres amados. Y como ya no quería volver a experimentar ese dolor, prefirió alejarse de Levi, y por eso no quería al bebé ya que sufriría mucho si algo le pasaba.

A mi me ha encantado, quería escribir sobre una Mikasa radical, donde perdiera el sentido de la vida y se volviera una vale madre, también quería escribir sobre un accidente y por ende, su muerte. He dejado tantos cabos suelto como de costumbre que no pienso atar.

Si has leído hasta acá, tienes mi eterna gratitud por leer este disparate de unas horas.

En estos días traeré varios one-short más, para que estén atentos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
